A well-known conventional disk cartridge as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,157 uses the cleaning system whose shell containing a disk, a liner and an elastic member, in which a liner is pressed down on a disk by virtue of the spring of the elastic member, thereby removing dust from the disk.
However, this disk cartridge has some problems. For example, the pressure is reduced with time and the required force is not maintained because of aged deterioration of the elastic member deformed all the time to push the liner. Further, there is a severe restriction on the configuration and the thickness of an elastic member in order to set the elastic member in the smaller, thinner-sized disk cartridge. Especially, for a magnetic disk, there is a restriction that a magnetic material as the elastic member can not be used near to the disk. Therefore, it is very difficult to obtain the proper pressure.
The present invention solves the above problems and an object of the present invention is to provide a read/write apparatus for a disk cartridge having the disk cleaning mechanism in which the desirable pressure of liner against the disk is easily obtained and the pressure scarcely changes with time and another factors.